Just Between You And Me
by TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: A collection of Carvis one-shots. (Title from an April Wine song of the same name.)
1. The Beginning of the End

"What's the matter, Jarvis?" questions Peggy after having been seated at the table by the trusted Butler.

The man fidgets restlessly in his seat across from her, his eyes seemingly afraid to meet her gaze.

"I need to- ... New information has arisen and I wish that you be one of the first advised."

Peggy arches a brow in curiosity and confusion, cuing Jarvis to continue.

Edwin takes a deep breath. His fingers twirl his wedding band absentmindedly as he nervously begins to part his lips. "Anna and I are expecting a child." He then glances up, apologetically.

Peggy's heart stops. She should be happy for her friend, yet a knot tightens in her stomach. Her mind races in attempt to process what she just heard. Meanwhile, her silence is notably too long and she must quickly formulate the appropriate response: "Congratulations to you and Anna both." There's little excitement in her tone as all she can afford him is a forced smile.

Jarvis stares back almost as though trying to decipher Peggy's thoughts. His brow is furrowed and his lips are tense with concern. He seems cautious as he proceeds. "Thank you." he replies "But, I am _scared."_ For someone who is announcing his future child, enthusiasm and joy are certainly lacking.

"It is normal to be nervous, Jarvis. It's a whole different avenue of life." Peggy extends her efforts to offer whatever comfort she can muster.

Jarvis shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "Perhaps, yes. But I don't think you quite understand." His voice is shaky as his next words chill the air. "Peggy, I am _afraid."_

She grows uneasy, her pulse picking up its tempo as the moment carries on. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of... _who I love_." he says quietly. His eyes hold her in a deadlocked stare. There is fear within them, something she has never witnessed in her companion before, not even in their many life-and-death situations.

Peggy's stomach turns over. Her voice grows saturated with alarm. "What do you mean?"

Jarvis simply continues to look at her; his eyes boring into her soul. He can see right through her, yet still, she must hear him say it.

"Tell me what you mean, Edwin." She presses, her tone stern, but emotion begins to overwhelm her. "I _deserve_ to know."

 _"You._ I mean _you."_ he says somberly.

Peggy immediately turns her head away as tears well in her eyes. She swivels and slips out of her seat to leave.

There's an abrupt screech as a chair is shoved backwards. Then a hand reaches out to grab hold of her forearm. "Wait!" Jarvis pleads.

Peggy twists around to face him. "You will be an amazing father." She states with sincerity. There's no hiding her tears now as shimmery paths are traced down her cheeks. Jarvis' eyes too, glisten with emotion as he fixes upon the woman before him. There's some unspoken exchange between them; one that's filled with regret and loss as Peggy's brown eyes never leave his. Then Jarvis' hand lets go and Peggy turns away silently, making her way through the halls to the exit of the Jarvis' home.


	2. The End of the Innocence

" _...I know a place where we can go_  
 _That's still untouched by man_  
 _We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by_  
 _And the tall grass wave in the wind_  
 _You can lay your head back on the ground_  
 _And let your hair fall all around..._ " - Don Henley (The End of the Innocence)

Summary is a quote from the song "The End Of The Innocence" by Don Henley.  
Anna is not in the picture. Use your imagination for that one :)  
Carvis gives me so many feels!

* * *

"Where _are_ we going?" demanded Peggy for the umpteenth time.

"You'll see, Ms. Carter." countered Jarvis as he effortlessly slid the steering wheel between his hands.

"I think I deserve to know such information!" she grumbled. "You know, if we hadn't been working together for so long, one might think that you had kidnapped me." Peggy raised an eyebrow as she tried to get a rise out of her partner in crime.

It had been a tiresome mission and Peggy was visibly frustrated. When she and Jarvis had finally reached extraction there was some relief, but it couldn't all be forgotten at once. The task had consumed the nights of an entire week, giving neither very much sleep and leaving both pretty high strung.

"You know as well as I do that there is little threat of a butler like myself being successful at abducting the _infamous_ Agent Peggy Carter." he mocked, eyes never leaving the road. The city streets had thinned out into a local highway.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned you continually prove the mild-mannered butler reputation to be merely a façade!" She shifted in her seat for a better view of how he would evade that quip.

"Is that an insult or a _compliment_ , Ms. Carter?" he smirked, still refusing to grant her a look.

 _Damn_. She hadn't meant for it to be interpreted in that manner. Quickly, Peggy changed the subject and put up her best annoyed demeanor. "Where the _bloody hell_ are we, Jarvis?!"

A moment ago he had turned the car onto a local gravel road. Surely it would not serve the paint on Howard's precious vehicle well at all.

"New Jersey." he replied smugly.

Peggy crossed her arms and simply glared. He could feel her gaze burning at the side of his face. Jarvis smiled. "A rural county. Nothing more, nothing less."

That response hadn't been snide like the ones previous. Somehow it was enough to ease Peggy's mind, allowing her to settle her mood and instill her trust in Jarvis like she had done so many times before.  
Instead, she focused on the scenery. It was the height of summer and the sun was at its brightest. Lush trees cradled meadows of untouched land stretching on either side of the road. She noted how easily Jarvis could follow its curves, like he had driven them a million times before.

Then the car slowed and he pulled off the gravel path. He drove carefully, tracing the faint tracks of depressed grass that lead into light canopy cover.

Jarvis half expected some form of inquiry from the woman in the passenger's seat, but instead she remained silent. Stealing a look from the corner of his eye, he could see the awe upon her face. A small smile creased the edges of his mouth.

Then the car came to a halt beneath a towering willow tree. It cast a shaded area amongst the sunlight that streamed in from between the neighbouring trees.

Jarvis set the car in park and unfastened his seat belt. "Coming?" he questioned softly, turning to face Peggy.

Curiosity overwhelmed her features and excitement danced in her eyes. Peggy nodded and a smile erupted across her red lips. "Yes!"

The pair got out of the car, Peggy joining Jarvis on the driver's side. "This way, Ms. Carter." he motioned, taking the lead. Jarvis traversed along an old path. Its grasses had been walked over several times, mostly by animals, but evidently by a certain butler too. The blades of green were tall, reaching up to waist height which gave a degree of privacy to those that walked amidst them.

The pair followed the tree-line bordering a meadow until Jarvis stopped abruptly. Peggy nearly bumped into him, for she had instead been focused on where to place her footing.

"Are we here?" she asked, trying to peer over the tall shoulder of her companion. They had ventured far enough away from the car in a direction which could not be viewed from the road.

"Indeed." he replied, stepping to the side and drawing away the grass like a curtain.

Amid the greenery, there was an irregular depression. The little area had been flattened enough to fit...well, to fit a person.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jarvis, but I'm not quite sure I understand." confessed Peggy.

"Not to worry. Please, lie down, Ms. Carter." Gestured Jarvis towards the area.

"I beg your pardon?" said the Agent with shock.

"Trust me." he insisted, once again motioning to the ground. His words were sincere; his expression kind.  
He acted first, kneeling down to assume his own position. Jarvis lengthened out, toeing off his polished shoes and placed his arms beneath his head. As Peggy watched him, she noticed how the space fit him perfectly. Now, however, there seemed to be room for one more.

She knelt down too, taking off her heels and examining the remaining space beside Jarvis. The area was pristine despite her fears of an insect and rodent infestation. Peggy sat down, arms holding her upright as she stretched her legs out.

"Relax." he spoke.

And so Peggy did. She lay her head back on the grass, her hair falling all around. She wriggled for a moment before easing her shoulders. The grass was surprisingly soft as it cushioned her weight against the ground beneath.

"Now, close your eyes and listen." whispers Jarvis.

The pair closed their eyes. The sun cast an orange haze upon their inner eyelids as its warmth seeped into their faces. At first Peggy didn't hear anything in particular, but then as she continued to lay still she realized just why Jarvis had brought her there.

The grass rustled as a gentle breeze tickled its lush blades. In the distance, song birds were chirping out a story to one another. Somewhere farther off in the distance, a squirrel announced itself to whoever wished to acknowledge it while the trees came alive with cicadas playing out the soundtrack of summer.

Peggy let out a contented sigh.

"It's beautiful." she spoke softly as her eyes fluttered open. "Thank you, Jarvis."

He too opened his eyes and breathed in deeply. The air was fresh, cleansing his lungs of all traces of New York City. "I love it here." he announced.

Peggy turned her head to focus on him. The sun made his features glow and his green eyes sparkle. "How long have you been coming here?" she inquired.

"A few years." he replied. "It's such a calming locale."

"Why have you never mentioned it before?"

Jarvis lowered his arms and shifted his head to meet her gaze. Peggy seemed to be cast in an aura of sunshine. Her brown hair shimmered and all the earlier tension had left her person. "Because until now, I never had anyone to share it with." His eyes held her there; his words reached into her heart.

She flashed him a smile and he returned one of his own before they both turned their heads back to the clouds. Then, Peggy reached between them. Finding his hand, she took hold and squeezed it gently. Jarvis reciprocates, interlacing their fingers as a pair of birds soar overhead.


End file.
